This Fleeting Thing Called Love
by Lady Melanthe
Summary: Karl is a chiropteran now and though Solomon should be overjoyed, he can't bring himself to be for he knows, deep inside, that it can never be, this fleeting thing called love.


**_Author's comments:_** **I first started this a couple of months ago, almost near the beginning of this year, and have been working on it on and off over the course of the year. I think my style of writing and way of thought has changed over that time span and probably showed in this fanfiction… maybe. I hope I have edited it enough that it sort of fits together, if not please let me know.**

The transformation is complete; Karl is one of us now, a chevalier for our beloved queen and an immortal to time. I should be happy, overjoyed, but strangely enough… I'm not. Yes, it is true that nothing can take him and now we can truly be together, closer even, but as I stare down at his unconscious form I can't help but be filled with concern.

In reality Karl was never meant to be turned into a chiropteran, especially not in the way that it was done; his mental state was too frail as a human to withstand such change and power. I told Amshel this but my older brother refused to listen, he saw Karl only as an experiment.

I trail a hand along his cheek, caressing fair skin as to not wake him. I regret introducing him to the others because he isn't just mine anymore; he is hers now, theirs, and I fear for his safety in their wicked hands. They couldn't care less about Karl and will surely abuse him for their own gain. He is nothing but a worthless test subject in their eyes and a forsaken nuisance to the rest of the world.

Karl stirs slightly, a low moan emanating from his lips causes me to jolt stiff for fear of having awaken him.

Was the moan that of pain or of restless slumber? I can't tell and only after he falls back into a silent sleep do I bring my hand up to caress a lock of his hair. Such lovely hair, like ebony silk freshly spun from the loom, and I admire the softened texture of the thin strands before tucking it back behind his ear.

But I have no one to blame about this matter but myself, I suppose. It was I who first suggested him as a test subject for the Delta Project, and though this was before I found myself helplessly in love with this man, I can't help but feel an unbearable weight of guilt upon these shoulders for it. This beautiful man will surely be torn apart, limb by limb, and poked and prodded with so many needles and tubes in the name of science just to make a better army. Meanwhile, his sanity will deteriorate under the stress, I'm sure of it.

Karl suddenly wakes and dark eyes open to stare up at me. They are half lidded and clouded, still retaining a sense of drowsiness and vulnerability. The turning must have taken a lot out of him and his skin looks pale of color, far more than usual, and dark rings appear to form beneath his eyes.

"Solomon." My name drips from his lips in a struggled whisper. I give him a half smile-as much as I can muster- and pet the top of his head in tender compassion.

"You fainted on me." I tell him softly. He says nothing and continues to gaze up at me. I wish I could read his mind. "How are you feeling?"

With a low moan Karl tries to sit up and his body trembles. "I feel… different." He answers me and I tell him that it is to be expected.

He shakes his head. "No, not that kind of different… that as well, I mean, but I feel stronger … or is it weaker?" He gives a frustrated groan. He is at a loss for words and struggles to describe something otherworldly to himself. I rest a hand on his arm and tell him that it is okay and he gives a slow nod to show that he understands. Karl looks away from me and rubs his throat, a look of pain slowly showing. Without a word being said, without a single request, I begin to undo my tie and the buttons of my shirt. My throat is revealed to him and I tilt my head to the side, using a gentle hand to guide Karl's head forward. He comes to understand and blindly, naively, Karl lifts himself up and his arms come to wrap around the back of my neck. I lean forward and his lips are against my flesh unintentionally tickling the skin there. For a split second a look of uncertainty flashes in his eyes but as suddenly as it came it is gone and teeth began to gnaw. His lips are sucking at my skin as if trying to draw the blood through its pores but these dull canines soon lengthen to form fangs and slip inside of me.

A low moan rumbles deep within my throat as he draws the blood from my veins. At first slowly, in small draughts, but as he dares to dig deeper it flows without measure, my life blood runs into his mouth, over his tongue and down his parched throat, feeding him. And he lusts for each drop and is passionate for it.

I allow my eyes to close and my head rolls back over my shoulders. An unfathomable amenity swells within me filling me to the brim with joy. This is my love and our blood is becoming one and though he is taking it from me it seems strangely romantic, nothing like when Diva drinks from me. It's nothing close. Maybe it is the emotion of love that I feel for him that makes this evasion sweet; regardless I cherish the moment. Perhaps too much, though, as I begin to moan, blood rushing to my groin as well. The lack of blood to my head leaves me further dazed and nimble in Karl's arms.

But does he know? Can he feel the heats of passion rising in waves from my body, my want of him? Whether he does or not he doesn't appear to show it and soon withdraws leaving me cold. I pant lightly and my lids flutter. Karl keeps his arms wrapped around me and presses me closer to him as he lays his head against my chest. I brush my fingers through his hair and rest my other hand on the small of his back. If only we could remain holding one another like this for all eternity.

"We have forever, don't we?" he asks quietly as if he read my mind. Maybe it was just coincidence.

I begin to lovingly pet the top of his head. "Yes, we do." I tell him. Karl is still for a minute then pushes back in my arms.

"Then why do you look so sad?" he frowns. I am surprised. I didn't even realize that the expression showed in my face; I was usually so well at hiding it. I don't know what to say but I don't have to. Karl presses his lips to mine before I can say a word. The kiss is small but firm and every nerve in my body seems to spark, even for just a moment, before he pulls away.

"I love you." He says with such blatant honesty that I feel my heartstrings pull tight in my chest. I can't stand to imagine the horrors that awaits for him in this new world, just opened to him. How will he react to it? Will he prove to be stronger than I think or will he cave under the pressure?

"I love you too." I tell him. I caress the side of his face and he leans into my touch, rubbing his cheek against my fingers.

"You don't have to be so careful anymore, Solomon." His eyes are so bright now.

"I know." I have always been a gentle lover regardless of my partner.

Karl leans in for another kiss and I meet him halfway, our lips parting to meet the other. Another jolt of pleasure as our tongues intertwine. Karl wraps his arms around the back of my neck and pushes forcibly against me. And before I know it we are battling for dominance. My fingers tangle themselves in his hair and hold him there, tongues dancing in between our lips. He tastes of pomegranate laced with my own blood.

And I wonder what my arms did before they held them, my lips before they could kiss such a supple mouth, and my heart do before loving him. Now that I think about it all these things, all of me, were quiet useless before Karl. We break apart and he is trembling but oh what a wonder he is with tousled hair from my fingers, his lips bruised and swollen from kisses. He looks up at me with now wild eyes and I can't stop myself from diving forward for yet another taste.

Meanwhile my member swells with need for him and I can hardly stand it. The kiss ends with only a thin trail of saliva left to connect us.

"I'm hard too." He pants, cheeks flushed. I glance down and see that he is telling the truth. It was practically begging to be released. In an act of mercy and want I unzip him keeping my eyes locked with his as I take him in my hand. His eyes flutter shut and a gasp emanates as he leans forward. Karl rests his hands on my shoulders as if steading himself as I pleasure him.

With only a few jerks of his manhood, Karl is already rigid and dripping from the violet colored tip. I close my eyes for just a moment and enjoy the wanton moans and whimpers that he makes.

"Solomon," his hands finds mine. "I can't wait. Take me." Karl gives me a firm squeeze and my breath hitches in my throat. I can no longer wait to take him; please him; and with the nature of a chiropteran, consume him.

"Okay."

In a near instant we are both nude and I let my eyes wonder over Karl's thin and supple body. He sees this and blushes slightly. He really is too cute to bear. I kiss him lightly and at the same time releases his hair from its holder. It falls gracefully over his shoulders and down his back though still tousled.

"I wonder how much it can stand." I look at him in confusion. "I mean, can this new body withstand you? I don't want you to hold back with me anymore. I want all of your love." His hand rests on my arm.

It will be difficult. Since the night we first made love I have had to hold back. If I didn't the lustful beast within would show to him and I feared that I would drive him away or worse, damage him. As a chiropteran I have always been stronger than him and just one wrong move, a hug that is too tight, or a thrust too brutal could hurt him severely or even kill him. I have always thought that it was for the best that I restrained my love for him and even though we are now at even strengths I find it difficult to let go.

Karl starts to kiss at my throat though not daring to bite. Instead he sucks at the skin there that will surely leave a mark behind. "Solomon?" he breathes in my ear. I nod and guide him onto his back. The cushions of the sofa meld perfectly against his body almost as if it was caressing him, this stunning creature.

I think of how open he is now with his body as I settle in between spread legs; to think that he was once timid and even more so in bed. But now he beckons to me with opened arms and a shine in his eyes. I want him so much.

There is no lube in the room and I spread the precum now dripping from my member over my near solid rod. Karl's entrance twitches in anticipation as nudge the tip against his hole.

"Are you sure?" I ask him and he gives a quick nod. Then I am inside of him. The sweltering heat that surrounds me is almost too much to stand and I melt inside of him.

"Dear God…"

Karl grips at the cushions and arches his body beautifully as he gasps. His body is trembling now from the intrusion and I worry that we should have waited. A single crystal tear falls from his eye, down his cheek. In a caring gesture I wipe it away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," he gasps, "I'll be fine. Just move."

So I do with steady slow thrusts, both trying not to hurt him any further and trying to keep from spilling my seed too early. With a few thrusts and stroking of his erection, he begins to breathe easy again and begins to roll his hips against me. I lean down to kiss him followed by giving him a jolting thrust that causes Karl to moan loudly and pull at my hair. His head rolls back with another thrust and another until I start to pick up the rhythm, continuously plunging in and out of that suffocating warmth.

"Nngh, Solomon …so good." He urges me on in between strangled whimpers and moans and I easily become eager to please, my thrusts driving deeper and more frantic. Karl tries to roll his hips in time with me but I grab him by the hips, instead pulling him forward each time I thrust inside making each one more brutal.

Now sweat has drenched our bodies and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes into the room. If anyone were to peer in they would see two feral creatures, no longer men, romping around like animals in heat, though they wouldn't entirely be wrong. I have gone out of my mind with primal need and the wanton sounds that spill from Karl's lips do nothing but bring out that sex driven beast that I have tried to keep hidden from him all this time. A part of me dignifies this sort of brutality in this moment of love making, convincing me that Karl is no longer the fragile human that I once took special precautions to protect and also reminds me that he has asked this of me.

The sofa rocks with such force that for a moment the sensible part of me, the part that isn't consumed by lust, is afraid that it could break. But that concern is quickly pushed back into the recesses of my mind and then there is only Karl, only his pleas for me to continue and sheering claws at my back. It was all too amazing and it wasn't long before I could feel my abdomen tighten. Karl was first to come though, nails raking up my back in long strides as I pounded into his spot. Pearl white semen spurts from his member and onto his stomach and the look of pure euphoria twisting his features, like so many others of the past, will forever be engraved in my mind. I thrust into him one last time before release tore through me as well, my body contracting and shaking as I spilled my load inside of him.

I don't pull out of him at first, instead lean down and kiss him, swallowing the last of his cries before kissing the lids of his eyes closed. He hugs me tightly to him and kisses the side of my face.

"Was it what you hoped for?" I ask him.

I hear him give a small laugh and he kisses me again, this time leaning back and kissing me on the lips. "All that and more." He smiles.

I know that I have said this once but I will say it again and possibly for years to come; he is alluring, radiant even. Far more beautiful than Diva in his own way, inside and out, heart and soul, and I can't imagine life anymore without him. I can't imagine a night going by without him being in my arms.

It is not until Karl wipes away the tears from my eyes that I realize that I am crying. His eyes tell of his concern and confusion. He asks me what is wrong but I lie and tell him that it is nothing, that his beauty overwhelms me sometimes, anything to be even partially charming. Once again a blush rises to his cheeks…

I wish Karl was right, with all my heart I wish he were, but I know, as I bury my face in the crook of his neck that it can never be, this fleeting thing called love.


End file.
